Prayer
Prayer is a combat skill. Prayer is trained by using bones on the altar at Edgeville or by burying them using the left-click option on them. A bone sack will automatically bury the bones dropped by a monster (If they're un-noted). Different bones give different amounts of experience. Prayers are unlocked as the level in the skill goes up, which are used to aid the player in combat. The prayers can help with Attack, Defence, Strength, Ranged, Magic, and Hitpoints; among other uses. When prayers are activated, they drain the player's prayer points until the prayer is turned off or all prayer points are used. Recharging Points The player can recharge all of his or her points to full by praying at an Altar which are most often found in churches. Prayer potions and super restores will also recharge prayer points proportional to his or her prayer level. The restore value obtained per dose is 8 + 25% of the player's basic maximum level in each of the affected skills. For example, a player with 84 Thieving and 63 Smithing would restore both 29 points of thieving and 23 points of smithing with each dose consumed. The restore value for prayer points is 8 + 25% of the maximum prayer points. At 84 Prayer, it restores 29 prayer points. A super restore potion restores 1 more prayer points per dose than a prayer potion. One dose of a Prayer potion restores Prayer points (rounded down) using this simple equation, where x'' is equal to your Prayer level: Amount restored= 7+(X/4) Prayers The prayer tab contains all of the available prayers. To activate a prayer, simply click it. This will show a whitish circle around each active prayer, and will start to drain prayer points. Prayer bonus Prayer bonus can be viewed in the Equipment Stats window. Here, players can see all of their bonuses, including Prayer. A higher Prayer bonus will cause Prayer points to drain at a slower speed. Each point of Prayer bonus slows the drain rate by '''3⅓% of the regular drain rate of the Prayer(s)'. A general formula for the time (interval) between dropping Prayer points with a given Prayer bonus is: Where the drain interval is the number of seconds per point (i.e. 1 point per x'' seconds). For example, if a player uses the "Protect From Melee" Prayer with a Prayer bonus of 0, their Prayer points would drain at a rate of 1 point every 3 seconds. If that player then equips armour giving a Prayer bonus of +15, the drain rate of this Prayer is slowed by 15 / 30 = 0.5, so the '''drain interval becomes 3 × (1 + 0.5) = 4.5', or 1 point per 4.5 seconds instead of 1 point every 3 seconds. To generate a Prayer bonus, players must equip certain types of armour, clothing, weapons, and jewellery. See Prayer items for more information. Prayer bonuses, however, do not help to stave off the side-effects of locations and monsters which drain Prayer. If a player does NOT have Chivalry/Piety unlocked, they can prayer flick a combat-advancing prayer by turning on the prayer they want to flick, and then click Chivalry/Piety, and then turn the prayer they want to flick on and off, and repeat, this will allow the player to perfectly attack when the desired prayer is flicked, and than stop attacking until they want to flick again, due to the message telling the player they can't use Chivalry/Piety blocking them from doing so. The maximum Prayer bonus is''' 53''' wearing the following gear: *God mitre(+5) *Ardougne Cloak 4(+6) *God Stole(+10) *God Crozier or Void Knight Mace(+6) *God book, Broodoo shield, or Falador shield 4(+5) *Proselyte hauberk(+8) *Proselyte cuisse/Proselyte tasset(+6) *White gloves or Blessed bracers (+1) *Holy sandals(+3) *Ring of the gods(+3) Using the "Protect from Melee" prayer with this gear would result in 1 point drained per 8.3 seconds. Prayer Flicking Occasionally, a player may "Prayer flick" by turning prayers on right before their effects are required, and turning them off immediately after. For prayer flashing involving Protection prayers, for example, the player will activate the prayer just before they are about to be hit, and turn it off immediately after the hit lands. This uses very few Prayer points. Although it requires timing and skill (the game allows for some leeway on the timing), doing it successfully can effectively save Prayer points and allow a player to continue fighting monsters for much longer or increase damage rates with offensive prayers. If done perfectly, no Prayer should be consumed regardless of how long you do the trick. Flashing is considerably easier when fighting a monster that matches your weapon's speed, and/or when playing with sounds on. Many of monsters attack at the standard weapon speed, which is the same as that of many popular weapons such as the Abyssal whip. The only disadvantage is that you constantly have to be clicking. How to prayer flick To prayer flick, one must activate and deactivate a prayer so it is active on the needed game tick. If flicking a combat prayer, this is the tick you attack; if flicking a protection prayer, this is the tick your enemy attacks (which is not necessarily the tick in which you appear to take damage). TzTok-Jad is an exception, as his attacks are instead calculated soon after the start of the attacking animation, in order to give the player a chance to pray accordingly. If flicking auto-attacks, the player must gain a feel for your weapon's speed. Flicking abilities can be easier, since you use each ability manually, but the timing of ability flicking varies greatly between abilities and you will need extensive practice. If flicking monsters, the player will have to study their attack speed first, and then flick as you would auto-attacks. Some tips for timing: *If using a standard speed weapon (4 ticks, most commonly abyssal whip/scimitars) and praying offensive prayers, turn your prayer(s) on just as your hitsplat disappears and turn it off as soon as you see the prayer(s) light up. Alternatively if you are fighting a monster with an attack speed of 6 (4 ticks) with a normal retaliation time (2 ticks, therefore does not include any range/mage monster, strykewyrms, kilowatts etc.), turn your prayer(s) on just as their attack animation starts and turn it off when you see their hitsplat land on you. *If using a slow speed weapon (5 ticks - e.g. All magic spells) and praying offensive prayers, turn your prayer(s) on after your hitsplat disappears and turn it off as soon as you see it light up. *If using a very slow weapon (6 ticks - e.g. Godswords) timing becomes a little difficult for offensive prayers. Your prayer(s) must be on 2 ticks (1.2s) after your hitsplat disappears. An alternative visual cue is useful if fighting speed 6 normal retaliation monsters - after your initial attack, turn on your prayer(s) as soon as the monster's hitsplat on you disappears, then again as soon as the monster's third attack hitsplat lands on you. *Praying defensively against standard speed normal retaliation monsters, turn your prayer(s) on just as their hitsplat on you disappears. Alternatively, if you are using a standard speed weapon, turn your prayer(s) on after you see your hitsplat on the monster appear. This is most likely the most useful visual cue as it works for ranging/maging monsters too, such as aberrant spectres; however it requires that your attacks be synced correctly. *If you have your settings configured so that experience shows up on your screen, the time to activate stat boosting prayers is just before the experience for the hit shows. Specific combat style flashing *'Melee flicking:' Right before the hitsplat is supposed to show up, you should turn on your prayer, and then turn it off again. The hit will always be a 0 if done correctly, but not charge any prayer points due to it being on for just half a second. *'Ranged/Magic flicking:' Right when the monster / player begins the attack animation (Ranged: Pulling up the bow, Magic: Putting hands together for the bolt to form) you should turn on your prayer, and then turn it off again. The hit will always be a 0 if done correctly, but not charge any prayer points due to it being on for just half a second. Note: there is a slight delay between when you click the prayer and when it appears/takes effect. The prayer must be ACTIVE at the beginning of the animation, meaning depending on your ping you may need to click even slightly before the animation begins. *'Damage flicking:' This can also be done with any other prayer, so you could do it with prayers such as Ultimate Strength for example, to get the extra 15% bonus whilst not draining prayer points. The aforementioned exceptions to the rule of initial-tick-counts is TzTok-Jad. He has distinctive attack animations which telegraph the nature of the next attack, but are not part of the attack itself. Trivia *A Prayer bonus of +30 is required to halve the drain rate of Prayers. Category:Skill